1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to a clamp assembly and a method for installing the assembly. Specifically, this invention relates to a clamp assembly which secures structural members to a supporting surface at a precise, predetermined position, and a method for installing the assembly to the supporting surface.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
A wide variety of furniture, fixtures, partition systems and structural support members require anchoring to a supporting surface. In a number of applications, the securing device must generally hold the secured member in a predetermined location and must withstand substantial forces which act on the member. For example, in many laboratory applications, the securing device must maintain the fixture or structural member in a precise, predetermined position and must minimize movement of the member. In such applications, inadvertent and unpredictable movements may disrupt experiments and cause a number of other harmful results.
The specific features required for the securing devices in such applications include the following: First, the device must allow quick and easy installation. Second, the device must allow the user to adjust the position of the structural member relative to the device and the supporting surface. Thus, the device can avoid any non-uniformities in the supporting surface and can place the structural member at a precise angle to the supporting surface. Third, the device must secure the structural member against any undesired external forces including seismic as well as gravity loading. Finally, the device must allow quick and easy disassembly.
The prior art includes a wide variety of clamping or securing devices. Some of these devices allow the user to adjust the position of the member which they secure after the user has placed the device on the supporting surface. However, these devices allow limited adjustment, and they do not provide the reliability and the assurance required against inadvertent movement of the secured member. Other prior devices provide reliable connections; however, they do not provide the adjustability required.
The clamp assembly of the present invention fulfills the requirements outlined above. In addition, it overcomes the disadvantages of the prior clamping devices. It allows quick and easy anchoring of a fixture or structural member to a supporting surface and precise adjustment of the member to the desired location. It also provides a secure and reliable clamping force to maintain the support member in the desired location.